Campaign:Episode Nineteen
Opening Crawl Departure! After a contentious commercial contingency, our heroes — Trystan Valentine, Leenik Geelo, the clone soldier Bacta, and Lyntel’luroon — are armed, prepared for any imaginable threat. Our heroes are surely ready to dive headfirst into adventure! What threats will they face? Firefights? Vicious beasts? Threats from beyond the grave? One of these things will almost sort of happen! Listen! The Plot With a few hours to spare, the boys take a ghost tour of the city. A Bacta Basics episode teaches us that this city was a battlefield, as during the Republic War, lots of droids fought and died here. The EMF detector that Leenik carries indicates a great deal of supernatural activity. Tryst uses the opportunity to conduct a meet and greet, buying the women he see drinks, and snapping selfies with them. Bacta and Leenik, enthralled, keep finding proof of the presence of haunted spirits, orbs, and strange electromagnetic fields, to which Tryst is completely oblivious. The tour guide keeps trying to talk over the trio, as their asides ruin her spiel. In the poignant silence after one ghostly tale, Tryst loudly crunches chips. At the next stop, Tryst is embarrassed by Bacta and Leenik, who are making a recording of their ghostly findings. He tells a watching 8-year-old boy that he’s not with them. The boy makes a retort and Tryst calls him a fat kid. The boy's father gets involved. At the next stop, Tryst is rubbing his sore jaw. Bacta and Leenik debunk the tour guide’s latest tale, to the annoyance of the crowd. Finally, the tour guide asks them to leave. They misunderstand, thinking the Mandalorian who called Leenik “bugface” was the person who needed to leave. Bacta is boiling with anger at the racial epithet. Tryst steps in to calm things down. We next see them back at the ship, Tryst rubbing his sore jaw, and asking Bacta why he hit him. Bacta replies, "You said something so racially charged, I had to." Tryst protests, "I was talking to a fat kid! Either way, I got lots of pictures of me with women." Tryst takes out his camera. To his chagrin and Bacta and Leenik’s amazement, each photo has ghosts and/or orbs in them. Tryst wonders who the guy in the old Mandalorian clothes is and why he kept ruining the shot. As the others frantically object, he deletes them, even as Bacta and Leenik loudly marvel at the orbs and ghosts in them. Tryst: ”Delete all.” Leenik takes time out for a dear diary entry. Back at the ship, Bacta and Leenik attempt to improve Tryst’s grammar as they plan the next phase of their evening. Tryst tells Leenik to “bring your two bodyguards, Bacta and I.” Leenik instructs him that it is Bacta and me, as you would say, take me, not take I. Tryst quips, “The ayes have it,” and Leenik vetoes that joke. As they plot their next venture, Bacta wonders, “Who is going to watch the ship while we’re gone? Are we going to leave it with Tamlin and Tony?" Tryst responds, “Why not? It’s a wild dog and a boy.” Tamlin, however, is not happy about this. Leenik tries to pacify him with the gift of his treasured EMF detector. Tamlin is not impressed. Tryst asks, “Do you hate fun? Then give back the gift!” Leenik insists that it is time for someone to teach Tamlin politeness. Tamlin declares that he wants to be an adult, part of the crew, and go on missions. The crew painstakingly and clumsily try to convince him to stay behind, finally promising ice cream. Tryst makes Tamlin pinkie swear to stay on the ship, but Lyn is pretty sure that he criss cross applesauced behind his back when he did so. Tryst replies, “I hope he did! That’s what I taught him to do when he pinkie swears.” Lyn: “Oh my God.” Tryst: “I definitely did! I criss cross applesauced all over it, and it was my pinkie swear." Bacta: “And you wanted the results of the pinkie swear!” Tryst: “I know! I know! Buddy, you’re not telling me anything I didn’t know.” Fifteen minutes late, they leave Tamlin with the promise of ice cream, a hint of a Space Raffi concert, and a mission: finding a bunny in the ship. Tony on guard, is instructed to not let Tamlin leave. On the way to the meet, the crew educates Lyn on the proper way to speak over coms. When they arrive at the warehouse, things seem a bit suspicious. The Troig is there, as well as a male Mandalorian (and the mailman DeLorean jokes begin!) named Jerry and an unnamed Mandalorian girl. Both Bacta and Tryst suspect something bad is going down. Tryst notifies Lyn by coms, and Bacta gets into position. Tryst draws his blasters at the girl and ends his conversation with Lyn in the proper way. Kat's Aside The crew has a few hours to kill before they're supposed to hit their second drop of the night, so they fill the time as only tourists can. Two words: Ghost. Tour.